Red Thread
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: Just a fluffy Logurt (Logan x Kurt) story. Don't like guy on guy, please don't read and comment negatively.


_They say there is an invisible red thread tying two people destined to meet together. Regardless of time, circumstance, or location. The tread my stretch or tangle but will never break._

That's what Logan's last girlfriend told him. He never believed in that kind of thing. At least, not until he met Kurt was an open book yet, he had a mysterious arua about him. His navy blue fur, his sharp tail, his ebony hair, and his eyes of golden honey made him all the more intriguing. His meek smile made him seem innocent. Made him seem harmless. He was friendly to everyone. He rarely ever got angry. But the most curious thing about him was how he didn't cower in Logan's presence. How he could be near him and never cringe while the others stayed away. Kurt was a curious one.

Kurt had begun to hate God. He didn't up until his foster family's death. Why wasn't God there to save them? Why was Kurt made to suffer? Then he remembered the Red String of Fate. Perhaps it was to lead him to his lover. His faith in the thread was about to fade when he met Logan. The older man's raven black hair, his sapphire blue eyes, and his muscular build made him seem intimidating. Kurt found this strange man's appearance and gruff attitude comforting while the other students coward from the feral. Kurt wanted to break that icy exterior. Wanted to make Logan laugh or at least smile a joyful smile.

Kurt and Logan liked to go into the danger room and play tag. The two would laugh like idiots over a drink. They listened to and comforted each other. No one, not even the professor, understood how the two had formed such a strong bond. It was a strange and wonderful friendship the two men had. Kurt was just a teenager when they met. They grew closer as the years dragged on. They spent so many days on the shore of the nearby lake. They defended each other in any fight they got into. It was usually September when they would sit on Logan's window seat, windows open, when it was still nice and warm out, and just talk.

One particular night, about six years after they met, Kurt couldn't stand just being friends with the older man. So, he snuck into Logan's bedroom, quiet as a mouse. He smiled as Logan muttered in his sleep. It was cute. He cautiously approached the bed. He didn't want to disturb the older male. Yet. When Kurt reached the bed, he crawled under the covers and snuggled into Logan's back. Logan, having heightened senses, smelled the longing rolling off the elf in waves, and woke up. He turned to look at the fuzzy blue mutant, who was curled up under the blanket, happy as can be. Logan smirked and rolled over, making Kurt squeak. "Hey Elf." he said. Kurt blushed and looked away. "H-hallo herr Logan." he stammered out. Logan smiled, cupping Kurt's face. "You like me, don't you?" Kurt's eyes widened. How had Logan known?! Oh, right. Hightened senses. Logan kissed Kurt's forehead. "I'll go out with ya' Elf. And when you're ready to tell everyone, we'll tell 'em." "Or just let them figure it our for them selves." Kurt said, smirking. Logan chuckled. "But, you're not allowed to tell anyone that I act like this, alright?" Kurt nodded as he snuggled into his new found lover's warm embrace, "Don't vorry, mein freund." he said. "I von't tell anyone zat your nothing but a marshmallow."

The two layed in comfortable silence before Kurt spoke up. "Logan?"

"Hm?"

"Do you believe in the red thread of fate?"

Logan nodded lazily. "Yeah." he said. Kurt shifted uneasily in Logan's arms. "Vell, do you think that maybe we are connected by the thread?" he hs eyes shut, almost afraid of the answer. "Elf," he began. "I'm thankful for every break in my heart. I'm thankful I lost my memories. Wanna know why?" Kurt nodded eagerly. "Because all those things led me to the school, led me to you." he paused to rub his elf's back. "I used to think it was a load of mumbo jumbo but, now I truly do believe it exists." Kurt smiled and yawned. "Gute Nacht mein Logan."

_They say there is an invisible red thread tying two people destined to meet together. Regardless of time, circumstance, or location. The tread my stretch or tangle but will never break._


End file.
